The present invention relates to an armor system, and more particularly to a lightweight armor panel system which is integrated into an airframe as load bearing structure.
Conventional armor systems for aircraft are often a type of appliqué armor in which parasitic armor, such as steel plates are placed over existing aircraft structure in critical areas so as to defeat small arms fire. Although effective, these parasitic solutions may result in added weight which may reduces mission capabilities.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lightweight armor system which is integrated into an airframe as load bearing structure to minimize effect on mission capabilities.